


Stronger Comforts

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Second Chance Verse [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been de-aged to nineteen, and is having to deal with it. Picks up directly from Calamity, Perhaps, and is mostly smut of several varieties. One of which makes me fear for my muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/merfilly/profile)[**merfilly**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/merfilly/) is my cowriter, and she rules at life.

Bruce let Ollie pull him up the stairs into bed--not that it actually took Ollie any effort--and took in the room in a glance, noting placement of possible weapons, the decor, //Still such a fan of his, Ollie,// flicker of amused thought at the Errol Flynn memorabilia, and, most importantly, the placement of the very large bed. //Hedonist.// He pulled the blond back into his arms, kissing him deeply, catching the image of the two of them from the corner of his eye... //Useful later,// he thought, and kept kissing him, fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm," Ollie moaned into the kiss, pressing his body as close to Bruce as he could. His own hands slid over the shoulders and arms of his lover, memories comparing to the present. Bruce rolled his shoulders back against Ollie's hands, slow and hungry, and slid his fingers lightly down his spine, breaking the kiss slowly, then tipped his head back and away slightly, opening the line of his throat to him again.

"God," Ollie breathed, open and pliant to Bruce's wishes. He let his hands roam lower, over Bruce's stomach and hips. His lover purred softly, leaving his throat bared, hand pulling his mouth down against his neck, other hand flattened hard, possessive and sure, against the small of his back, shifting into his touch. He wanted Ollie's attention, all of it, not so fast this time...

Ollie shifted, moving into the slow seduction of Bruce's choosing, his focus that could place an arrow anywhere he wanted it coming to rest strictly on this loving. Bruce considered the bed, then decided no, they needed to be clean, and tugged Ollie backwards, towards the bathroom door.

Ollie smiled against Bruce's throat, before breaking away long enough to close and lock the door behind them, just in case. His eyes were deeply green as he moved past to start the shower.

Bruce wrapped around him from behind, fingers making quick work of Ollie's clothing, teeth settling lightly, possessively, over a shoulder for a moment before he let go again. Ollie's hissing moan at that bite confirmed what Bruce knew, that his archer was still firmly his, and very much wanting him. Bruce licked the reddened spot with a quick swipe of his tongue and nuzzled against his neck a moment, letting Ollie finish messing with the water.

As soon as Ollie was satisfied, he set about getting Bruce's slacks back off, wanting to be under the water and touching Bruce as quickly as possible. Bruce helped Ollie strip him, then followed him into the shower, running his hands down water-slicked skin possessively.

"God, Bruce..." Ollie went back to tasting Bruce's neck, running a series of kisses down the pulse.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, pressing his throat against Ollie's mouth as he stroked his back and over those broad shoulders possessively. Ollie merely smiled, shaking his head in wonderment at having this opportunity again, as he moved, letting Bruce be the one in the spray of water.

Bruce leaned into the spray, tilting his head back as the water beat down against his skin, eyes closing against it, his hand still running slowly over Ollie's body.

"Ever so god-blessed good-looking," Ollie muttered, transfixed for a moment by the sight. He then made a long arm and got the soap, to set about cleaning them both up, his hands playing teasingly as the soap made them slippery. Bruce turned his head, looking at him with a slow smile, more pleased by that rough compliment than the flattery he'd always heard... then wound up shifting into Ollie's hand hungrily at the teasing, body reacting to him almost instantly...

Ollie stifled his moan at that reaction, knowing his own body was responding as fully. He worked his hand slow and smoothly along Bruce's shaft, wanting more but taking his time. His lover purred softly, leaning far enough to take Ollie's mouth in a long, sure kiss as the blond stroked him... it felt so good to have his touch again...

When the kiss broke, the blond sighed and shook his head, knowing he was snagged back into Bruce's charms fully. Ollie forced himself to stop pleasing Bruce, long enough to rinse him fully off. "Quit hoggin' the water, so an old man can get clean," he said teasingly, his voice gruff with need and want.

Bruce's eyes darkened at the sigh, "Ollie?" then his lips curved in another, more wicked smile, amused at the words as he casually stepped out of the spray and stole the soap to start scrubbing his lover clean... teasing just as much as Ollie had. Ollie could not help but buck into the touch of his lover, his cock straining. He ran his hand over Bruce's hair, pushing it back and tracing a line down his ear and neck.

The buck drew a pleased, smug noise and another teasing caress even as he turned his head into the touch, pressing against it, blue eyes hungry and dark as his other hand kept Ollie gathered close against him. The archer wanted more than he thought he could take there in the shower, and shifted so the water could rinse him off, hands roving the firm chest of his lover with promises of more, once they had a bed beneath them.

Bruce read that in his body and had to agree, leaning to shut the water off once Ollie was rinsed clean, then leaned out of the shower to grab towels, wrapping one around Ollie's shoulders. Ollie leaned into him and took a kiss, before he led Bruce back to the bed room, where he wanted to lick every drop of water from his lover's body.

Bruce followed, letting Ollie have his way for the moment, and the blond guided Bruce to the bed, following to lay beside him, mouth attacking his chest and stomach with insistent, sucking kisses.

"Mm..." Bruce shifted into the kisses, hands tangling through Ollie's hair as he arched against his mouth. Ollie's hand roamed lower, grazing lightly over Bruce's shaft, lower, to caress the sac, slowly settling into a massaging touch.

Bruce shifted his legs open, letting Ollie tease him, though the touch was driving him insane, and his own hands slid down Ollie's back, enjoying the feel of his lover's strong body immensely. The archer took his time, still teasing with one finger running down to caress more sensitive flesh, while Ollie kissed his way to a strong hip.

Bruce writhed at the touch, tensing, nerves spiking even as his hands slid through Ollie's hair again, hungrily. Ollie's kisses moved again, hand continuing its slow massage. The finger described circles that paralleled the ones Ollie's tongue began at the tip of Bruce's shaft, teasing.

He relaxed into the teasing after a moment, letting himself enjoy the sensations, hips holding still against the maddening strokes of Ollie's wickedly teasing tongue. The archer moved slowly, taking Bruce into his mouth at a creeping, slow pace, tongue always searching out the most vulnerable, sensitive places.

Earlier having taken the edge off--and then some--Bruce was much more willing to let Ollie take his time, especially when he was doing _that_ with his tongue, "God, Ollie..."

The blond smiled as he continued, his thumb resting lightly on the base pulse point, rubbing slowly in a direction counter to the rhythm of his finger at Bruce's entrance. The brunette writhed, breath under careful control as Ollie teased him, hands locked hard around his shoulders to keep from wrapping them around the back of his head and just taking his mouth again.

When Ollie had worked his way to taking Bruce fully in his mouth, he let his hand move to the other man's thigh, caressing along the flank. Ollie's mouth finally settling around him drew a long, shuddering breath and a hungry shift of his hips, his head thrown back against the mattress as Ollie stroked his side. That mouth worked along the shaft, moving with a slow, even motion. Ollie wanted Bruce to be right on the edge, knowing how good it would make Bruce feel when he took him again.

"Mmm," Bruce breathed softly, entire body shuddering against how he made him react, body moving hungrily, one leg locking against Ollie's back possessively, hands sliding up to grip the back of his head, tangled in his hair.

Ollie took him deep one more time, feeling that edge right there in his lover, so close to the surface, and pulled away, to look up with eyes lit by desire. Bruce looked down his body at him and saw that need written across his face, heat blazing through him higher at the look, //Mine.// He tugged him up, rolling to pin him down, kissing him hard as he rubbed almost catlike against him.

Ollie moaned, hard and long, as he rubbed into that full body touch, before he let himself fall open, so vulnerable, to Bruce's desires. This man had ruled his body back when no woman could fully satisfy him, and in all the years, he still remained the master of it.

Bruce growled, a low, roughly possessive noise, and kissed his blond hard, then said into his ear, "So, where am I looking this time?" With a light nip to said ear once he finished speaking, still pressed fully against him.

Ollie chuckled slowly at the question. "Normal place...bedside drawer."

"You and normal...?" Bruce teased him as he shifted up and reached over, fingers finding what he was looking for. He had a few thoughts about repaying tease for tease... but Ollie didn't deserve that... right now. Later, certainly. He slicked his fingers, and forced himself to further break the contact between them, fingers sliding down between them, asking with his eyes if this was how Ollie wanted things, or if there was another position he wanted.

The archer responded by pressing his body to those searching fingers, wanting to see Bruce's face as they did this again. More importantly, he needed Bruce to watch him, to let his lover read him as he had in the past. Bruce dropped his head to kiss him, sliding a finger into him. He had the patience to be gentle...

Ollie met the kiss with hunger, moaning and shuddering as that finger found him sensitive from earlier.

//Mine,// Bruce thought again, kissing him deeper, and slowly added another finger, opening him as slowly and gently as he had earlier--and ever shudder, every gasp, made him rock against the mattress, kept him on that edge...

"Bruce..." Ollie's voice was almost pleading, as he worked himself down on those fingers, hips bucking no matter how slow and gentle Bruce went. He did want it to last...but he wanted Bruce inside him, filling him, stroking him with his body.

"Yes, Ollie? Let me hear you," he coaxed, sliding a third finger deep into him.

"Please...oh god, please..." Ollie bucked on that third entry, eyes half slitted. "Need you...want you to take me, no more waiting..."

Bruce purred hungrily and slid his fingers away, slicking himself quickly, then he moved to push into him, mouth settling to one already-marked shoulder. He wiped his fingers against the sheet before wrapping them around Ollie's hip. Ollie met that first push with a skilled move of his own, groaning with pleasure at being filled. His eyes closed as he brought his hands up to lock behind Bruce's neck, working into the rhythm his lover set.

Bruce's hand slowly slid down under Ollie's back, other arm sliding under his shoulder as he slowly dropped to blanket his lover, kissing him again. Ollie moaned, returning the kiss with every bit of passion, just drinking up the feel and taste. Bruce rolled his hips, moving slow and deep as he slowly broke the kiss to watch Ollie's face, needing to see him, read his reactions...

Ollie's eyes were barely open, lost with the bliss of Bruce's loving, his face etched with the pleasure he felt, even as the sheer trust and love remained evident. That blind trust and need almost frightened him, warned him that he needed to be careful with him... but it pleased him immensely. He held him tightly as they moved, watching him hungrily. Ollie let him see the buildup from mere pleasure to the intense peak, the feel of Bruce's stomach against his cock adding to the layers he felt.

"Yes, Ollie," he whispered to him, pace picking up at that sight, kissing down his throat.

Ollie's body shuddered at that affirmation, as he lost the fight for control and merely rode Bruce's thrusts, his seed spilling as he cried out, and his lover moaned softly, hips moving hard as he let himself follow Ollie over, holding him tightly against his body as the world whited out around him.

Ollie clung to the strong, young body of his lover, letting his breathing slow down. He was far more sated this time, and just wanted to lay there with Bruce pinning him for as long as Bruce allowed. Bruce slowly came back to himself, then rolled his hips back slowly, sliding out of him. That done, he settled his weight over him again, unwilling to move away from his lover, arms still around him possessively.

"Mmm..." Ollie smiled and pressed his face into his lover's hair. "So good."

"Yes," Bruce agreed softly, the hand under his shoulders petting slowly.

"Nice to be yours again," he added slowly. Bruce's arms tightened around him again at the words, and he kissed his throat possessively. Ollie bared his throat, even as his eyes closed fully.

Bruce purred softly, and sucked at his pulse gently, then let go. "Mine," he told him softly, then slowly freed an arm to reach back and catch a blanket, dragging it up over them. Ollie settled beneath him, helping draw the blanket close, and kissed at Bruce's shoulder. "Yes."

Bruce nodded once, petting him with the hand he'd freed, then resettled over him again, fighting the yawn that wanted to make his jaw pop.

"Sleep awhile, Bruce?" Ollie offered.

"Yes." Bruce thought a moment, remembered a phone on the dresser behind his shoulder, and nodded.

"Good."

He curled against Ollie possessively, knowing it wouldn't last--he rarely stayed still in his sleep--but the intent was there.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah tried to control her face and voice, as she caught up to Ollie's son and his ...ward, she supposed was accurate enough for Mia. The young man turned, studying her face intently, seeing that she was hiding something... but he had little clue what that might be. He had thought he knew why Ollie sent he and Mia away... was it worse than he thought? "Dinah?" he asked quietly, tipping his head to the side slightly.

She passed him her 'everything's fine' smile, but failed to let it hit her eyes and knew it. "Sorry, Connor, guess I'm still too thin skinned where your father is concerned." Both he and Mia had known when she left, when she told Ollie 'no more' just how much it had ripped her heart out to do it.

"What's he done _this_ time?" Mia demanded.

Connor's eyes narrowed worriedly, but Mia had asked the question. No need to repeat it, unless Dinah dodged it... and possibly even then. She was a very private woman... but if she wasn't willing to tell either of them, he might drop a word in his older brother's ear that something was bothering her. Roy would take care of it, if worst came to worst.

"I stopped by the house." Her eyes were dark. "I should have knocked instead of using the key."

Mia raised an eyebrow, but did not press.

He stepped closer to her, worried. "He called and kicked us out of the house about an hour and a half ago... should we... be concerned?"

Dinah shook her head. "It's his business, but I unwittingly walked into it, and it... shocked me."

Now Mia's curiosity was fully up; she had learned very little could shock the woman as far as Ollie went; she had seemed very jaded by Ollie. Connor was actually just as disturbed by that phrasing, but she had one of the expressions he'd learned to recognize as 'not-talking-about-it' on her face. "All right. If you're sure. Were you looking for Dad, or one of us, when you dropped by?"

Now Dinah could take a deep breath, smile, and mean it. "Mia, actually. I was going to work with you, like you said you wanted. After all, there's a tradition to maintain, if you're set on becoming Speedy."

"Hell yeah." Mia grinned; Connor was shaping her archery and body, but Mia much preferred the fast and loose style of bare hands that was Black Canary's trademark to Connor's rigid, formal styles.

Connor smiled slightly. "I would not mind accompanying you both..." He enjoyed watching her fight, and the chance to learn was never misplaced. "If you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Connor." Dinah slipped an arm around his waist, then one around Mia's, letting the feeling of 'family' percolate through her, blocking images she had never dreamed of seeing. Mia felt it on a basic level, and scooped her arm back around Dinah's slender waist, squeezing carefully. Connor laid his arm carefully over her shoulders, carefully squeezing the far one, and making a note to definitely call Roy later.

Dinah knew a gym in Star City from her younger days there, and was able to get them in with a private ring. Teaching Mia only worked to help her to a point, and both of the younger ones saw it, until Mia finally copped out and pushed Connor into the ring with her. Connor settled into a defensive stance, watching her, looking for clues as to the best tactic to help her in the lines of her body.

Every line in her body seemed to scream tension, a need to cut loose, and under it all, a deep confusion at her own reactions. He could help only with the first two, and took a quick strike at her, tempting her to retaliate and focus on fighting him, rather than herself.

It was as transparent as glass to her, but she responded immediately. The power and skill she could bring to bear showed as she tested herself against him, driven just slightly harder than she might have been by that resemblance she had seen on their first meeting. He matched her intensity for intensity, strike for strike, not holding back more than necessary, pushed by her intensity... This was no normal match, but she was in control.

Mia watched in concern, knowing beyond a doubt that this woman, no matter what she had said to Ollie, was still very much in love with her guardian, to be so affected.

*~*~*~*

Connor unlocked the door and walked in, still wondering why Dinah had been so insistent that she call before they came home, and called out, "Dad?" He had a few new bruises, and his shoulder ached where he'd landed badly, but Dinah had looked much better by the time their match ended.

"Kitchen!" Ollie called, voice a firm, resonant sound that could not help but leak satisfaction. Mia rolled her eyes at that, slipping on past and up to her room. Connor looked after her with mildly annoyed eyes, then followed his father's voice to the kitchen, studying his father curiously.

The man was dressed in clothes that did not resemble his earlier outfit, cooking and looking at peace. Had he been the elder child, sharp questions would have followed that sight, and even he wondered what had happened that when Dinah--his father's Pretty Bird, his beloved--was so very upset, his father looked happy with life... He moved into his father's view, still favoring that shoulder slightly. "Good day?"

"Pretty...oh hell, Connor, what did you do now?" Ollie put down the spoon and moved to inspect the arm and shoulder.

"It'll be fine, I just landed badly..."

"Landed bad?" Ollie's eyes narrowed. "How?"

"Sparring with Dinah," Connor shrugged the other shoulder. "I wasn't expecting the throw she used."

Ollie sighed softly. "Sparring with her is dangerous sometimes, son."

"I... noticed that," he nodded. "Better me than Mia, though, and she seemed like she needed it. Didn't need to be on the streets like that, either." That was as close as he was going to come to asking, or judging, whatever was going on with his father.

Green eyes went quite dark at hearing that probe, and Ollie turned back to cooking. "Hope you're hungry," he said evasively.

"After that match? Of course I'm hungry," Connor replied, noting the evasion for what it was... and the storm in his father's eyes meant he wasn't as unconcerned by Dinah's state as he'd first thought, unless he completely missed the mark.

"Good. Go wash up and tell Mia to." Ollie fell into gruff parental mode, shaking free the guilt, and focusing on the fact she had left him. He was perfectly free to make a new relationship, especially one from long before he had known her. Connor nodded, and headed upstairs, rapping at Mia's door.

"Come in, Connor."

He slid in the door, looking at her. "I think dinner's almost ready. At least, dad said to wash up."

"Tell me it's not chili," Mia groaned. "And did you learn anything?"

"It's not. And... I'm not sure. He looks... content, happy... but not when I mentioned Dinah. Then he dodged the issue, and he's not happy she's upset. I'm confused, more than anything..."

"Wish she had come in," Mia grumped. "We'd've known in ten minutes, since they do tend to shout."

"...The problem with them shouting is it sometimes leads to her screaming," Connor pointed out. "And we just repainted. Phone?" he was eying her cell phone, as he refused to carry one.

Mia handed it over. "Roy?" she asked knowingly.

Connor smiled, nodded slightly, and dialed their elder brother, waiting.

"Mia?" Roy answered.

"Connor, actually. Evening."

"Hey bro! What can I do for you?"

"Solve a mystery, maybe. You know Dinah better than we do."

"Should." Roy's tone went guarded; Dinah was _his_ and he was protective of her.

"Dad did something to upset her, badly enough she stopped teaching Mia and sparred with me for three hours--and my shoulder's going to need a day or two. At the same time, Dad doesn't seem nearly as upset as he should be if they fought again, but I know something happened, even if she wouldn't say what. Thought you might appreciate the warning that there's something going on. Maybe she'll talk to you."

Roy made a sour sound. "Thanks Connor. I'll handle her from here."

"All right. That's all I wanted... how's life on the east coast?"

"Good, Bro...let me go on and get in touch with her, Connor. She doesn't need to stew, even if she did spar with you."

"All right. Good luck with that." He hung up and gave Mia her phone back.

Mia took it then stood. "Come on, before Ollie gets suspicious," she said.

Connor nodded his agreement with that and followed his sister down to wash up.

Frowning, Roy called Dinah, waiting for her to pick up.

"'Lo?"

"Hey, Dinah. What's up?" worry under the casual tone. That got a bitter curse about meddling Arrows in a very gutter-worthy Thai dialect. Roy responded by complaining about frustrating belagaana women in exasperated Dineh.

"Sorry, Roy...didn't expect Connor to have gotten to you already," Dinah said.

"What, I can't just call to check on you?" He paused a moment. "Okay, yeah, he called me."

"I'm fine, Roy."

"Bull."

Dinah gave an exasperated sigh as she pulled into the hotel's parking lot. She had not wanted to fly back tonight, not in so many knots, and thought a night of room service would help her mood. "I walked in on Ollie with someone today. Still sensitive, I guess."

Roy winced, "Aww, _Di_..." //Who're you fucking now, Dad, that you're tearing her up again?// "I'm sorry..."

"I know I left him, again, but..." She leaned against the car rather than going in right now. "Didn't help I knew the other person."

Roy shut his eyes, then twigged to something in her voice. "Other _person_ , Di?" //You've _gotta_ be kidding me.// The only man he could ever see Ollie having been with was Hal, and Hal was long, long gone...

Dinah sighed. "Dammit, Roy...bad enough he fucks every damn skirt that moves in his direction, but it hurts a hell of a lot to know I could never be enough when he wants that kind of man too. And..." She bit her lip. "This time Our tastes run too close."

Roy frowned, making a worried face at the phone. Dinah was _really_ worked up, if she was swearing like that... //tastes run too close, tastes run too close...// He frowned, trying to run down the list of people he'd heard Dinah talk about... He couldn't think of _any_ of them Ollie might go for... "Throw me a line here? Cause I know your type, and I'm kind of freaked by the idea of Ollie and _any_ of them..."

Dinah paused, realized what she had done, then knew just as certainly she could not hold back. "I don't know how it happened, but there's a certain Gotham person here. Looking far too young. And ...." She choked up, unable to admit the man she loved, and the man she wanted had all too obviously been enjoying each other.

"Oh, _no_... aw, god, Di, don't cry.. come on, Di, don't cry, please..." he begged, about two breaths from yelling for Kory.

Dinah wiped at a tear, and sniffled. "I won't then. Just...don't ever let Dick know this! I don't need every Bat knowing this."

"Just a minute, Di, okay?" he set the phone down, walked to his door, and bellowed. "KORY!"

She popped out into the hall, looking puzzled at the bellow, but eager to assist him. "Yes, Roy?"

"Do me a favor?" all big green eyes and hopeful smile.

She eyed him warily, then slowly nodded. "As long as it does not cause Dick grief."

"Would I ask you to help me get short pants in trouble?" Roy looked hurt, then cracked a smile. "Anyway. I know you hate playing air taxi, but I need to be in Star City about ten minutes ago..."

She smiled brilliantly at him, and nodded. "Of course, Roy." She knew his 'family' was there.

"Thanks, Kory." He dodged back into his room. "Hey, Di, still there?"

"Yes. And really not happy with you for making a fuss."

"I didn't do anything. Which hotel are you at?"

She rattled it off, and then paused. "Roy...tell me again why I give him this much power over me?"

"I'll be there in a minute and we can do this in person, okay?" He shut the phone before she could argue, and went back out. "Thanks, Kory. Roof?"

Kory nodded. "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Should be. Tell 'Wingster I might need a lift back in a few hours, okay? If you see him?" he asked as they headed for the roof, mentally thanking the gods that he had a flier back on the team. "Just... family stuff."

"I will do that." She picked him up as they got clear of the door, and headed west.

//So the only way to travel,// Roy thought, grinning in amusement as he watched the continent blur by, then told her which side of town to head for.

She set down with him carefully, then smiled. "Be safe."

"Thanks, Kory. I owe ya one." He then went looking for Dinah, whistling.

Dinah was still in the lobby, having opted to wait for him once she secured a room. He headed towards her, canning the whistle once he'd spotted her, and ran an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, hugging tightly to him. "Hey, Boy-o."

He held her close, rubbing her back, then nudged her toward the elevator, having seen the keycard in her hand. "Hey, gorgeous."

She gave a rueful snort at the compliment; she really was not taking what she had seen well if she was not playing up to it. Once inside, she put the key in and punched for a secure floor, then stepped back into his arms.

Roy kept her against his body, arms wrapped around her, actually noticing how tiny she was for a change, and he just held her quietly until they were out of the elevator and into her room. "Okay, Di, talk to me..."

"Went to teach Mia today...Connor had given me a key..." Dinah took a deep breath. "Didn't think, Roy. I know him, know how fast he moves from me to someone else..."

"Always have wanted to kick his ass for that," Roy muttered as he settled onto the couch with her. "You said someone else and 'Gotham person'... you've got to mean Batman, and that _creeps me out_...."

"Bruce...younger than you..." She shuddered, walked to the mini bar and set about fixing herself a tonic and him a drink.

"Younger than... no _wonder_ Nightwing's been nuts lately!" He was now really, truly disturbed, but he could deal with that later.

Dinah looked at Roy with haunted eyes. "Dammit, I can't ..." She took a deep breath. "I miss Ollie, hard. It's different this time, leaving him. I've got that fear on me, the one that says I screwed up last time I left him, and I never got to tell him because he died, and then he was back and it was so good...until he strayed, and I do feel bad about the fact she died, but he should have admitted it to me..." She was rambling and knew it, but she needed to work through the way today's revelation had affected her.

He nodded, listening to her, reached up and took the drink from her, then tried to pull her down close to him--but only gently. She resisted a moment, then let him cuddle her close. It always felt right to be there in Roy's arms when she was hurting. "But it was Bruce, Roy. I've had a crush on Bruce Wayne since I was ten years old, probably." She shook her head. "And we won't even go there about the fact Batman got me worked up enough to use him to try and make Ollie jealous once."

Roy tossed the drink back without really noticing what it was, other than good--Di knew his tastes--and set the glass down, hand rubbing her shoulder. "I never knew that..." He wanted her to keep talking, to let it out...

"I was a lot younger. Thought I could make Ollie may attention to me back then." She shifted to give him more of her shoulders, her neck for his skilled touch. "And then there's the whole thing I have about having been the fool to Hal for so long without knowing it. Makes me wonder if Hal was the only one, or if this was going on too..."

"I can't see Bruce being part of that," Roy said, grudgingly admitting to the man's morals as he shifted to work the knots out of her neck. "Ollie's," he snorted, "Ollie, but..." He shook his head, feeling how much she was hurting by the piano wire in her neck.

"I was...angrier than I had a right to be," Dinah admitted. "Because I was very jealous...and not sure which one was provoking it."

"I don't think anyone would blame you for being upset," Roy said, working her neck firmly, "They're both important to you, and to have that just sprung on you..."

"Mmm." She closed her eyes. "Sorry I'm a mess of issues tonight, Roy."

"It's all right, Di. I'm here." He owed her so much... this was barely a drop in the bucket. "Younger?" still incredulous.

"I'd say...eighteen or nineteen, if I remember right."

"Effing weird. What the hell is dad thinking?" he shook his head hard, rubbing down into her shoulders, now.

She made a cat-stretching noise and shook her own head. "I don't know. I couldn't bring myself to go inside and talk to him."

Roy tried to ignore that low, softly female noise, and kept working on her shoulders, shaking his head again. "Can't say I blame you. God, he's Connor's age." The tone was mingled confusion and distaste as he processed that.

"Yeah." She was slowly loosening up, relaxing to what he was doing to her body with his hands. "But then, I don't think Ollie and age have ever been issues." She had not been much older when Ollie first seduced her.

Roy closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Point. Point. still just weird, even if he did come back about my age, he's not really." He just kept rubbing.

Dinah slowly moved away, drawing herself up out of his lap to pace. "It was wrong of me to react that bad, and worse to hurt Connor. I know I did, as good a sport as he was about letting me spar." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I just need to forget it, let it go, and have room service in the morning, then go home."

"What'd you do, deck Ollie?" He followed her up, reaching out to see if she would settle against him again. "Little bro'll be fine, I've probably given him worse... and I don't think this's something you forget easy, Di..."

"I didn't deck him, though I'm sure he wished I had instead of using my sharp tongue." She turned into him finally, resting her forehead on his chest. "I have to forget it. I need to help Mia, so it's not like I can avoid Ollie. Not when the League tends to call us both at the same time when they need reservists. And then there's Bruce... but at least he'll pretend it never happened."

He hugged her close, hands stroking over her back. "Mmm. Can't that partner of yours do something about that? ...and yeah, that's what he does best," Roy agreed sourly about Bruce.

"Problem is, even when Ollie and I are barely speaking, we make a very effective team." She could not help but purr into his care of her. "Work my back now?" She was willing to try and relax, if he would finish the massage he had begun.

"Mmm. Yeah, you're good like that," Roy agreed. "Sure, I'll get your back." Nothing he hadn't done before, nothing weird about the request or the answer...

She walked away from him, over to the bed and stretched out, not wanting to admit how badly she needed Roy to stay close, that he was keeping her from being stupid and going to try and beg Ollie into a relationship again.

Roy settled over her hips, hands easily pushing her shirt out of the way to work on her skin, starting up on her shoulders and slowly working down. "So other than Ollie's latest idiocy, what's been going on with you?"

"Throwing myself into Oracle's work." She pillowed her head on her arms, turned to the side so she could talk to him. "How about you?"

"Lian's decided she needs a boyfriend, but all the boys at her preschool are stupid, the Outsiders are still a zoo, like I said, 'Wingster's been being completely insane lately, but I guess I know why, now..."

"Oh?" Her tone invited him to expand that comment.

"If the Bat's been turned into a teenager? Who do you think's picking up the slack in Gotham? And the 'Haven, and with the Outsiders? Dickie-boy can't be getting much sleep, and his world just got rattled..."

"Makes sense." She felt guilty then for wailing on her own problems. "He could probably use your help," she reluctantly admitted.

"Stubborn son of a buck can ask, then," he replied, working along her lower ribs. "Looks like bro tagged you good..."

"He's damn good. I think Richard Dragon better look to Connor for his successor as the world's greatest Artist." She arched slightly under his touch.

His hands slid on her skin a moment as she arched like that, touch shifting away from that of a friend for a moment before he could make himself behave again. "Yeah... that'd be a good move, I think."

"How's our baby?" Dinah asked, trying to be still no matter what message she got from his touch.

"She's doing good. like I said, decided she wants a boyfriend... Ahead of her age, in most of the stuff they do." He wasn't exactly a big fan of the whole preschool/public school concept, not with how he'd been raised, but Lian seemed to like it fine--most of the time--so that was good.

"Hmmm, I think I might like to come get her for a weekend soon, Boy-o. I've missed her. Good thing about being on the outs with Ollie is that I won't be flitting over here as often." She yawned. "Feels very good," she murmured.

"She'd love that. She misses you, you know... Good," he purred at her softly, thumbs making strong circles at the small of her back, fingertips nearly resting on her sides. "If it didn't, I'd be doing something wrong," he added, a touch of amusement in his voice.

"You've never touched me wrong in all the years we've been close," she purred. "Always good to me."

//That just came out like that because she's sleepy, just because she's sleepy,// Roy told himself firmly, though the way she purred nearly made his hands shake, and he smiled down at her back. "I try..." //I owe you, after all.// Though, there was so much more than debt between them.

"You succeed. If only I could find someone like you who liked me," Dinah teased. "You'd make a damn perfect model for the man in my life to be like."

Roy snorted, "Sheyeah, right... y'could do a lot better."

She shifted so she could look at him with dark blue eyes. "Roy... I have yet to meet another man that can rival you. Only Barry came close, and I'm going to put you above him on my list."

He shook his head in disbelief, but wasn't going to fight with her about it. Not when he didn't want to win anyway, and his hand slid over her side in a gentle caress. Life might just be easier if he could fall for Di, gods knew he loved her... but Dick had run off with his heart after Jade tore it apart, and he'd never managed to steal it back.

She shifted again, this time more deliberately inviting his hand to continue in the way she let her hips slide under his. She needed someone, and there was no one she trusted more than Roy in the world.

"Di?" he asked her softly, fingers tracing over her skin, watching the way she moved. If that wasn't a come-on, he'd never seen one...

"Yes, Roy." She left it up to him, confirming she was willing, but her tone of voice implying that it would stay locked away if he did not want to. He watched her face, then ran his hand upwards, sliding over ribs and up towards her breasts, though his hand stopped between them, petting her, his own eyes blazing gold at her.

"Show me what it is to be happy, just one night," she whispered up to him with trust in her own eyes.

He moved, then, sliding from his crouch over her hips to laying beside her, hand sliding out from under her shirt to pull her close as he kissed her. She responded to him with a hunger that shook her, making her see just how shell-socked she was. It also made her move as close as she could to him, wanting the sheer comfort he had always offered, but on a more intimate level now.

He shifted, wrapped an arm down under her body and snugly around her, upper hand cupping the back of her neck as he answered the hunger and need in her kiss. Moving on your mentor's girl might be low... but Di needed--and he sure as hell preferred her staying right here with him, where he could take care of her.

*~*~*~*

Dinah was in the shower when her phone started ringing incessantly. The number showing was the house phone for the Queen residence, when Roy glanced at it.

Roy sighed and flicked it on, "Dinah's phone..."

"Roy?" Ollie's voice was surprised. "Where's Dinah?"

"In the shower. Morning, Ollie." He was trying to keep his tone pleasant.

"Oh. So she went to you." Ollie's voice was relieved. "Tell her...nah, don't. Just as long as she's safe, and I know she is with you, Roy."

"Yeah, she's okay. Hurt, but who could blame her?" His voice was almost as hard as his eyes. //Mm, no, I came to (fo--shut up) her, but you don't need to know that.//

"It's not my fault she had a key; we're broke up, remember! She let herself in." Ollie's voice was bristling; he knew better than to even hide what had happened, with the bond between his protege and his ex-lover.

Roy growled softly at him, "Okay, point..." //So where the hell were you that she saw, she wouldn't've gone looking for you... Actually, I really don't want to know.// " _Bruce_ , Ollie? _Bruce_?"

Ollie stumbled on the fact she had named his partner. "We're both adults, Roy. And it's not like we weren't before, which you should be able to see if you think about it."

Roy's eyes narrowed as he thought about that one. "Holy..." If he looked at some of those early memories just right... he could see it. " _Tell_ me you weren't fucking him and Hal both, because thinking you were is killing her..."

"Holy hell... **no!** Roy, I admit she and I were rocky, but he left me when she got serious with me!"

Roy sighed with relief. Ollie couldn't lie to save his philandering hide, and the shock was entirely too real. "Good. That'll help some."

Ollie paused. "Roy...tell her not to come around, okay? If she needs Mia, I'll send Mia out that way."

"All right. I can do that. Not that I think she wants to be around either one of you anyway." //That wouldn't be so bad, Mia and I oughtta get to know each other better...//

"Take care of her, Roy." Ollie's love for the woman was evident, but he had evidently made up his mind to keep this separation permanent.

"I do my best," Roy told him. //Not the first time I've had to pick up the pieces after you...//

"Be safe, kid." The senior archer hung up, relieved to have that behind him, his sense of duty to the woman discharged. Roy glared at the phone, then hung it up, swearing under his breath.

Dinah walked out about then, toweling her hair and dressed in a hotel robe. "Trouble?" Waking up to him had been both reassuring and pleasant, as the glow of memory faded and they both knew it changed nothing.

"Naah. Just Ollie. Doesn't count."

"Okay." He noted she stayed relaxed, comfortable. "I'll order food for us while you shower, get you a plane ticket home, if you don't mind sharing a flight with me. I can stop off in the city to go see the family there."

"Don't mind at all, and it saves me from owing Kory more than I already do. Works for me." He walked over and dropped a kiss on her hair. "I.. think he was calling to check on you; but to warn you off, too." He stroked her shoulder reassuringly. "And I was right. He wasn't with Bruce while he was with you, you don't have to worry about that."

Dinah nodded silently to that. "I think I have some fences of my own to mend." Her mind turned over the relationship she had stupidly walked away from to give Ollie a new chance to rip her heart out.

"Mm. Maybe so. You'll come out okay, though. I do need that shower, Di. See you in a few."

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, then went to take care of both food and travel arrangements. He slid into the shower--and hissed as hot water poured into the many cuts her nails had left down his back, over his shoulders, skin shuddering at the sting... Then made himself ignore it to get cleaned up, washing away the remnants of a very, very good night. He was out of the shower before long, towel wrapped around his hips as he went to figure out where his clothes had gotten to.

She watched him emerge, and he saw a very definite appreciation in her eyes, as well as his clothes now neatly draped over a chair for him.

"Thanks, Di," he grinned over at her as he went after his clothing, completely casual about being nude in front of her as he dressed again. "Thought it was cats, not birds, that were supposed to have claws..." he teased her gently.

She made a small purring noise. "You weren't complaining last night, mister. And I think you left your fair share of marks on me." She was not complaining either; he had been just the therapy she needed, with his intense focus on her needs. "Flight leaves in two hours."

He flashed her a smile, amused. "Yeah, I probably did; not sorry about it, either. Two hours, huh? Enough time to eat and get over there, at least."

"Yeah." On cue, the door received a knock, and she rose to answer it, still just in the robe. She let the man roll their cart in, then passed him a small tip, smiling with enough sincerity to dazzle the man and leave him in high spirits as he left. She shut the door and joined Roy to eat, completely at ease and putting her bad day behind her for good.

"You are so bad," he told her with a smile before he dug into his meal.

"I get it from you." She ate with relish, finishing just slightly ahead of him to go dress. She knew his eyes stayed on her as she slipped out of the robe and back into her clothes, but it changed nothing; he was her everything male, as she was his everything female, and their lives would go on as normal.

"Other way around, gorgeous. Other way around," he told her, sitting back to watch her move around the room before they headed for the airport.

*~*~*~*~

Dick unlocked his apartment, flicked his fingers over the security system, and went to see if he had anything edible stuffed in his fridge. Not real likely, but not impossible. He was exhausted, thankful the Outsiders hadn't had anything new show up since Bruce's incident... Running as Nightwing in the Haven, Batman in Gotham when J'onn was gone, and his job as a cop was exhausting him... He was still looking inside when his phone rang, the caller i.d. showing Roy's private number.

"What's up, bowhead?" he answered, voice sounding about half as tired as he felt.

"Figured I better check up on you, Bird Boy." Roy sounded cocky.

"Yeah? How come?"

"Just left Star City...heard about your...problems, at home. A certain young problem, to be exact."

"Oh, jesus _christ_ ," Dick swore. "How'd you... nevermind, not like this. Where are you?"

"I'm home, bird breath. Lian's gone for the day with Di, and I just wanted to see if you were coping. You know, not running yourself stupid-ragged."

Dick snorted, "I'm fine, arrow-head." //Riight.//

"Need a hand?" Roy was willing to offer, hearing that fatigue in his friend's voice.

"...yeah, maybe..."

"Let me tell Di she's got Lian and run of the place, pack a bag, and I'll be down."

"All right. You've got the current code."

Roy nodded to himself, and got off the phone to set things up. Dinah was more than willing to stay in New York, and take care of Lian, freeing him up to go help Dick.

Dick finally tracked down food, then stripped to a pair of boxes and crashed hard.

*~*~*~

When Roy got there, he sighed softly, and just decided that Dick needed to be shown, again, that he was not alone in the world. Slipping into Dick's bed was almost second nature; the physical nature of his friend made it easiest to remind him of his stupidity this way. Annoyed as he was with him, he did understand some of the stress Dick was and had been under. Dick half-woke at the bed moving, the got a breath of Roy's scent and settled down, curling back into his body and going deeper asleep.

"You're one screwed up mess, sometimes, Dick." Roy gathered his friend close, stroking his hair and back, guarding the younger man's sleep. Dick just curled against him, hand tangling around the wrist slid under his body. None of the Outsiders would have believed it... but any of their old Titans team would have.

*~*~*~

As if he could feel the sun going down, Dick stirred--and froze at the feel of the body against his back, under his hand. He _knew_ he'd gone to sleep alone...

"Easy, easy," Roy soothed, drawing Dick closer, tighter, with comfort.

//Ohh.. it's Roy.// Dick pressed back against him, trying to stay in this half-awake state at least a little longer... He was safe, if Roy was there. Roy helped with that, stroking him in all the right ways to keep him calm and relaxed.

"Ooh.." Dick purred at the caresses, sliding one foot back to hook behind Roy's calf, hand sliding backwards and up onto Roy's shoulder.

This was something the archer knew how to deal with, could handle. It had been a little while, but Dick's presence in his life had been a rocky constant. It did pass fleetingly through his mind that the two adults who meant most to him both had the same coping mechanism, but only a moment, before he pressed a kiss to Dick's neck, hand sliding forward and over perfectly defined abs.

Dick purred softly, arching back into the caress, holding on, well content in this half-awake state to have Roy's hands and mouth on him. The redhead let his mouth and hands push Dick further along, unashamedly taking advantage of his vulnerability to give him the best comfort he could think of.

Dick shifted, twisted into a touch... and woke, everything piling in on him, making him tense and pause as realization crashed through... but then he rubbed back against him again.

"Don't stop, Roy," he breathed, clinging to his shoulder. "Please." The sound of the plea was strange on his lips, but Roy had the strength to balance him right now, when his life was spinning so out of control.

"Not planning on it, Dick...going to take care of you, make you feel so very good," Roy promised, just before he bit Dick's shoulder gently.

Dick mewled at the bite, at the words, and rolled his shoulders and back against Roy's solid chest. He'd been riding a razor's edge since Bruce's change, it felt so good to be able to relax for a minute, trust Roy to be there to catch him instead of needing to be on guard for Tim, Gotham, the Haven... "Both of us, I hope," he corrected softly, baring his throat.

"You know it, short pants... love the feel of taking you, of sliding my hand around you while I fill you," Roy growled softly, his voice thick and husky. He slid his hand inside Dick's boxers to touch just what he wanted, feeling the hardness with satisfaction.

"Aah..." Dick rocked his hips into that touch, gasping softly, hand sliding up though that too-short hair, holding on.

Roy figured this one would be short, but if he played it right, Dick would keep him close by for a few days, and he'd have time later. "Mmm, hang on." He finished getting them undressed as quickly as he could, and got their lube out, so he wouldn't have to stop again. His kisses moved along the shoulder and neck as he settled again, rocking for now as he worked Dick's length.

Dick dipped his head, giving Roy the access he wanted, hips rocking back against Roy's moves, up into his hand. He slid his hand over Roy's shoulder, his back where he could react, feeling scratches under his fingers with confusion and unease, but Roy was here, wanted him...

"Mmmm, feel so good to me," Roy murmured. He waited until Dick was so close to coming for him, then stopped, putting the lube to use to slick himself and his fingers. He knew it had been a while since he'd been with Dick, and didn't think Dick had other men on tap, so he went very slow, easing his lover open one finger at a time.

Dick shifted, bent his leg to make that easy, pushed back against him despite the burn. "Oh. Roy..."

"Yeah?" Roy took his time, using finger strokes to find that spot, wanting Dick to go insane.

"I--ohgod!" His body bucked as Roy's fingers slid over _that_ spot, hand locking hard on his shoulder, body twisting against it.

That was just the encouragement Roy needed, as he drew his fingers away, shifting to press close, eager and hard enough to hurt. "Easy..." he said for warning, pushing just barely into Dick, going slow, letting him adjust and work back.

"God.. been too long," it almost sounded as if there was something unsaid after that, as he rocked himself backwards onto Roy, breath hissing as he took him deep.

"I know...but I'm here now." Roy was not going to make this about their issues; it was all about making Dick lose it.

"Yeah," Dick purred softly, sounding so very content about the fact, "you are..." He moved, slow and easy, rocking against Roy's body buried inside him, and purred softly, "Move." Blanket permission for Roy to do as he pleased.

"Yeah, Short Pants, I got you." Roy wrapped his hand around Dick again, moving his hips now with a slow, easy rhythm, stroking in time. His lips played over Dick's neck, his ear, shoulder...just trying to give Dick everything he needed.

Dick shuddered under his hands, his mouth, and rocked hungrily against Roy's moves, sweat standing on his skin as he clung to Roy's arm, his side, moaning as Roy pushed him further and further...

"That's it, my own...just perfect," he whispered, feeling the time was right, shifting his rhythm so he was working _that_ spot again. Dick gasped his name, body spasming hard as the world shattered around and through him, pulsing into his hand.

Roy whispered in Dineh as he followed Dick, saying all the words of love he could not admit to in English. Dick did not need that baggage from him, so he hid it, finally just crushing Dick to his chest as both slowly stilled. Dick curled tight back against him, shuddering in the aftermath of their loving, clinging to strong arms where they wrapped around his chest.

"Mmm, still make me crazy," Roy told him, voice light. That light voice, after everything they'd done to each other, made Dick twist suddenly, kissing his way down to Roy's lips desperately. Roy reacted by laying back, giving Dick his freedom to push the issue, meeting the kiss with a hungry one of his own.

Dick twisted his body, breaking their connection to plaster himself against Roy's solid body, pouring himself into the kiss as a hand snaked behind Roy's neck to hold him tight. Roy used his own hands to hold Dick close, to let him know he was there and not going anywhere.

Dick finally stopped kissing him, pressing tight against him, wrapped up over and around him, his blue eyes dark with love and hunger... and confusion and stress and hurt, even grief.

"Talk it out, just to me," Roy encouraged.

Dick shook his head, looking at Roy, then buried his face against his lover's neck, holding on. "Tell me how you knew?"

"Dinah." Roy started stroking his hair. "She found out, and needed someone to help her deal."

"Mmm. So he did head for Ollie..." That... hurt. Badly. That Bruce preferred the cocky, feckless archer's company (probably more...) to his...

"Tore her up bad," Roy admitted. "They haven't been split long."

Dick said something nasty in Rom, shaking his head. "Can't believe they'd shove it in her face--that Ollie would, anyway. Who knows what Bruce remembers, or why he's decided on _Ollie_..."

"It was an accident," Roy told his lover. "But still...and you should have trusted me, man...Instead of trying to shoulder it all, I was here, I could have helped you."

Dick sighed. "He didn't--as far as _I_ knew--want anyone to know. Oracle doesn't know. J'onn's been posing as Batman, but he needs me or Robin for detail-work.. And the city... It's like she knows he's gone..."

"I've got a suggestion..." Roy had wanted to do this for years, and he thought Dick might just be at a short enough rope to take it. "Let Batman declare the city an Outsiders case. One night, all of us there, hunting. It will stomp them back in their holes or get them locked tight. And that way you and J'onn can breathe easier, get things situated."

Dick tensed, shaking his head, the part of him that was Robin and Gotham's screaming protest. "He never would. You know that. And I won't do it in his place... I can't, Roy." There was another 'I can't' under that, a bigger one... He was the eldest, now, with Bruce's memories and abilities impaired, not there to lean on, the net he'd relied on even as he fought against it _gone_....

"If we do it covert?"

"Maaaybe... you, me, Grace," he listed quickly. "Shift..." he nodded. "Get Lynx and Batgirl to be flashy that night, hide how many of us are working... It might be all right. I think he'll be angry... but he's messing around in Star City, he can _cope_."

Roy nodded. "He can't expect you or J'onn to keep up appearances all that well without at least one good stomp across the board. And maybe J'onn would consent to 'tweak' the memories on the collars we do make? Put the Bat fear into them?"

"He might..." Dick considered it. "It could work... give us some breathing room, anyway."

"Yep." Roy decided to kiss Dick's throat then to distract him. Dick sighed softly, leaning into it, hand petting down Roy's chest hungrily.

"Ready for round two?" Roy rumbled. "Seems you owe me now...one good tumble and all that..." His eyes were lit with hunger as he gripped Dick's ass, pressing up into him.

Dick laughed, petting him again, eyes dark. "I so don't deserve you," he said honestly--why Roy stuck with him, he really didn't know some days. "But yeah, I could go again..."

"I'm here, and yours this time," Roy said, offering to let Dick lead this time.

Dick purred and sucked down his throat, eyes darkening at the sigh of a bruise along his shoulder, and bit at it gently, low growl in his throat. Roy went with that, giving of himself this time, instead of taking.

Dick purred and replaced the mark there with one of his own, not best pleased by the fact that he didn't recognize the shape--too small and neat to be Grace's work--and he left kisses and nips over Roy's chest, possessively replacing the marks he found.

"Hmmm...damn, yes..." Roy worked his hands into Dick's hair, eager for more, just like those, letting Dick take possession of him. Dick purred harshly at the sound of Roy's pleased voice, sucking at the inner line of a hip, teeth scraping gently.

"Yes..." Roy closed his eyes tight, feeling a surge of pleasure, wanting Dick right then, as his body lit.

"Mm?" Dick purred a question, hand wrapping around Roy's length as he promised them both a shower (and more) later.

"I want you," Roy growled softly. "I want you up here, kissing me while you fuck me hard..." It had been too damn long since he had been with his favorite lover, and he knew the night's patrol would start preying on Dick far too soon. Dick shifted his weight, reached for the lube with his free hand, and slicked his fingers to slide one slowly into him. He let go of his length to slide up Roy's body and kiss him, eyes hot. "Yeah? Anything else you want?"

"To feel you coming inside me would be damn good," Roy added, a smile on his lips.

"We'll get there," Dick told him, slowly sliding another finger into his lover, stroking inside him gently.

Roy writhed into that touch, hips rocking slightly. "You touch me just right."

"Missed you," Dick finally told him, walls down as he let himself fall into Roy's comfort, the security his partner offered, slowly sliding a third finger into him.

"I'm always there," Roy reminded him. "But yeah...missed you." His eyes rolled back as he let his body just feel.

"I'm an idiot sometimes," Dick said, agreeing with what Roy had, and hadn't said, stroking him, twisting his fingers just _so_...

"Damn...." Roy's breath caught hard as he arched hard, his hands and legs capturing Dick, trying to pull him in closer.

"Easy," Dick whispered to him, teasing, as he worked those fingers, changing his balance to slick himself with his other hand.

"Dammit, Dick...can't be easy..." Roy admitted, his eyes almost pure gold as he looked at his lover. "Drive me wild."

At that, Dick's eyes flared and he slid his fingers away, and tugged one of Roy's legs up over his shoulder to slide deep into him, shifting his weight to brace up on his arms, hands under Roy's shoulders. "Planning on it," he told his lover.

"God yes!" Roy accepted that promise even as he let the burn give way to sheer pleasure, clinging to Dick's arms with strong hands. Dick rolled his hips, eyes half-closed at the feel of Roy around him as he moved, dipping his head to kiss him. Roy met that kiss, moaning as he matched the thrust and give of his lover.

Dick moved sure and deep, but not as hard as Roy'd asked for as he kept kissing him, purring at the _feel_ of him. Roy's fingers played along certain scars, touching and caressing the ones he knew drove Dick the craziest. Dick shuddered, writhing against Roy's touch as he broke the kiss to throw his head back and buck harder, deeper into him. The redhead cried out, hips rocking with the thrusts. He muttered an occasional profanity, wanting and needing Dick on levels no one else reached.

"Touch yourself for me," Dick ordered him, moving hard with him, wanting his lover's pleasure so badly.

Roy nodded incoherently, hand wrapping around himself and working the shaft with near desperate need. His hard moan pulled up from the deepest ranges.

"That's right, god so good, Roy, ves'tacha, come on, come for me..." Dick coaxed, purring harshly, fighting his own pleasure. Roy groaned, hand finding just the right rhythm, combining with the fill of Dick possessing him, and that voice.... With a forceful cry, he let himself go, wet, hot seed spilling between them.

Dick shuddered, feeling that, and it was only another few moments before pleasure crashed through him just as hard. Roy's breathing was hard and scattered, sucking deep breaths in when he could, his body still shaking in the aftermath.

Dick twisted his shoulder, easing Roy's leg down, then curled up over him

"Love what you do," Roy managed, leaving the real sentiment out.

Dick licked at his throat gently, nuzzling him. "Yeah." He was thankful he'd never taught Roy Rom, because with what he'd let slip... They didn't need that...

"Shower...when I can feel my legs again," Roy joked.

"Mm-hmm.. in a minute." Dick was too comfortable, right now.

*~*~*~  



End file.
